creatures_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Great White Shark
The great white shark (Carcharodon carcharias), also known as the great white, white pointer, white shark, or white death, is a species of large lamniform shark which can be found in the coastal surface waters of all the major oceans. The great white shark is mainly known for its size, with mature individuals growing up to 6.4 m (21 ft) in length (although reports have been published of great white sharks measuring over 8 m (26 ft)) and 3,324 kg (7,328 lb) in weight. This shark reaches its maturity around 15 years of age and was previously believed to have a life span of over 30 years. The true lifespan of great white sharks is far longer, now estimated to be as long as 70 years or more, making it one of the longest lived cartilaginous fish currently known. Male great white sharks reach sexual maturity at 26 years of age, females at 33. Great white sharks can accelerate to over 56 km/h (35 mph). The great white shark has no natural predators other than the Killer Whale. The great white shark is arguably the world's largest known extant macropredatory fish, and is one of the primary predators of marine mammals. It is also known to prey upon a variety of other marine animals, including fish and seabirds. It is the only known surviving species of its genus Carcharodon, and is ranked first in having the most recorded attacks on humans. The IUCN list the great white shark as a vulnerable species, while it is included in Appendix II of CITES. The legendary great white shark is far more fearsome in our imaginations than in reality. As scientific research on these elusive predators increases, their image as mindless killing machines is beginning to fade. Hunting and Population Of the 100-plus annual shark attacks worldwide, fully one-third to one-half are attributable to great whites. However, most of these are not fatal, and new research finds that great whites, who are naturally curious, are "sample biting" then releasing their victims rather than preying on humans. It's not a terribly comforting distinction, but it does indicate that humans are not actually on the great white's menu. Great whites are the largest predatory fish on Earth. They grow to an average of 15 feet (4.6 meters) in length, though specimens exceeding 20 feet (6 meters) and weighing up to 5,000 pounds (2,268 kilograms) have been recorded. They have slate-gray upper bodies to blend in with the rocky coastal sea floor, but get their name from their universally white underbellies. They are streamlined, torpedo-shaped swimmers with powerful tails that can propel them through the water at speeds of up to 15 miles (24 kilometers) per hour. They can even leave the water completely, breaching like whales when attacking prey from underneath. Highly adapted predators, their mouths are lined with up to 300 serrated, triangular teeth arranged in several rows, and they have an exceptional sense of smell to detect prey. They even have organs that can sense the tiny electromagnetic fields generated by animals. Their main prey items include sea lions, seals, small toothed whales, and even sea turtles, and carrion. Found in cool, coastal waters throughout the world, there is no reliable data on the great white's population. However, scientists agree that their number are decreasing precipitously due to overfishing and accidental catching in gill nets, among other factors, and they are listed as an endangered species. Gallery 2000px-Great_white_shark_size_comparison.png|Size Comparison great-white-shark-teeth.jpg.adapt.945.1.jpg great-white-shark-sharkspictures.org_.jpg deep_blue_shark_2015-06-10.jpg Great_White_Shark-Wild_Kratts.png|Wild Kratts Beast_Boy_as_Shark.png|Teen Titans Glut_the_Shark.jpg|The Little Mermaid Tiburón.jpg Category:Fish Category:Carnivores Category:Predators Category:Sea Creatures Category:Sharks Category:Keystone Species Category:Saltwater Fish Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Simpson's Animals Category:Big City Greens Animals